


in a world uncertian, say you'll be my stone

by KiwiTattoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Famous Harry, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Louis, Pan Harry, YouTuber Louis, and Harry might still have long hair, bi louis, he also might kinda be tryoe sivan, i forgot to add Louis and Harry dye their hair, more fluff than anything, ps the author really loves makeup and louis in makeup, they also kiss alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiTattoo/pseuds/KiwiTattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Louis I think we should fake date.”<br/>“Fake date?!?” Louis screeched. “Harry you have got to be kidding me, you finally got over all this hate about you being pan. You can finally kiss who ever you want in your videos with out being bombarded with hate. Why would you do that?” Louis whispered, looking down at his lap in defeat. <br/>-<br/>Or the one where Louis is a makeup youtuber who accidentally outed himself so his best friend and famous singer Harry Styles suggests they fake date. <br/>Feat; tons of make up, and larry friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a world uncertian, say you'll be my stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afirethatcannotdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afirethatcannotdie/gifts).



> Note: I do not own any of the people in this fan fic and nothing is cannon except for the fact Louis wears makeup.  
> Also Harry is Troye Sivan and sings his songs in this but other than that you don't need to know anything about Troye Sivan.
> 
> And ps. I am not sponsored by NYX unless they want me to be in that case NYX please I love you.

An annoying buzz was the first thing Louis heard, a buzz he wanted to stop. Turning over with a groan he pulled his phone to his face, seeing his sister Fizzy's name blinking across the too bright screen. With weak still slow from sleep hands he finally answered with a sigh.  
"Hello-" He started voice gruff from just waking up.  
"You have got some explaining to do Mr." Fizy started in a soft, yet demanding tone. "Mum is going to kill you!"  
"Fiz, the love of my life, Mum can kill me later, it's too early." He mumbled sleepily turning his face into the plush pillow.   
"Louis, you're on the front page of every magazine, they caught you kissing Harry."  
At that moment Louis felt everything well up in his throat, suddenly all the drinks he had the night before had turned against him. He felt moments away from crying but also getting sick. "No..." he trailed off, "It can't be." he half whispered to himself and his sister. "Fiz, tell mum I'll call later." without letting her reply, he hung up his almost dead iPhone, and did what he couldn't do on the phone. Louis let himself cry, he couldn't believe he let himself get so absorbed into the night before. He could not believe he did what he promised himself he would never do until he felt that the time was right.   
Louis Tomlinson outed himself. 

It wasn’t the fact that Louis wanted to stay in the closet, or the fact that he didn’t feel comfortable being himself. Hell no! That wasn’t Louis, as most of Louis friends could attest on Bi Pride day he wore pink, lavender and blue as if his life depended on it.   
People.  
Biphobic people, homophobic people, transphobic, aphobic, nonbinaryphobic people were the ones he couldn’t handle. As strong as Louis was he couldn’t handle all the hate that would be directed to him. Louis knew the feeling all too well, back in Doncaster when he came out and all of his friends left him abandoned. Then a few years ago when his best friend came out and the internet flooded with so much love, but love is always drowned out by the unbearable hate.   
“Harry.” Louis spoke in a small brittle voice. Harry Styles his best friend who had to deal with all this hate long before, now getting even more all because of a drunken truth or dare game. All because of me Louis thought to himself, It’s all your fault. Before Louis could get any more down on himself a soft knock came from the other side of his door.   
“Come in” he softly spoke trying not to give the person any indication that he had been crying for the better part of an hour.   
Harry slowly stepped through the door, looking about as rough as Louis did. His long curls in an unruly heap that was meant to be a bun. Tear stain’s running from the waterline of his lashes, in long unforgiving streaks down to his chin. His clothes a wrinkled mess, still in the same outfit from the previous night. And worst of all he refused to meet Louis gaze.   
“Harry please look at me.” Louis pleaded, his wobbly voice betraying him. However, Harry still would not look into his eyes, he shuffled across the room towards Louis bed taking Louis tight in his arms and releasing the sobs Harry tried so hard to keep in. This sent Louis reeling, only tangling his fingers into Harry’s lilac jumper, sending the tears he tried to hold back down his cheeks.   
“I’m so sorry Lou.” Harry whispered in his thick low voice. “I am so sorry.”  
Either of them could say any words, they only curled closer into the embrace.

~

It felt as though days past when Louis woke up to the sound of glass clacking together. Sleepily rubbing the sleep from his eyes, pulling himself out of his large round bed and going to look for Harry. With each step on the cold hard wood floor Louis remembered the hours before. 

The call from Fizzy, another step  
Outing himself, another step  
Harry coming crying, another step

After being hit with a repeat of everything Louis quickly made his way to his small kitchen, only to be face to face with Harry. Harry wasn’t himself, his usual bright cheeky smile reached his eyes. But now his eyes were dull, and his smile was just a fake one. As if he was trying to be strong for the both of them.   
“I made you tea, no milk like you like it.” Harry said sliding a cup towards Louis, placing his hands on the small island in the middle of the kitchen. “Louis, I am so sorry. I can fix this I swear.” He pleaded, his smile faltering as his voice choked with the urge to cry. 

A few tetras weld up in Louis eyes only for him to shake his head. “Haz, there’s nothing you can do. What’s done is done. It was bound to happen at some point.” He shrugged, opening his arm nodding at his best friend to come in for a cuddle. “Now, all those fan fics of us will double, who knows maybe we’ll be some uni students looking for a new year’s kiss.” Louis smirked as he sipped on his tea, causing Harry to groan in response. 

“I didn’t even think of all the people that ship us. It’s rather cute though don’t you think.” Harry mused, wrapping his arm around the small of Louis back, making them connect seamlessly as they always do. 

Louis giggled nodding, “I quite like the ones where we fake date each other to be honest. But that’s off the record Styles.” The stern voice only to be compromised by the joyful expression, sending crinkles up to his eyes.   
A pleasant silence consumed the two of them before the elephant in the room became too much to bear. “Why don’t I call the lads?” Harry suggested, looking at the wobble of Louis lip.   
“Please?”

~

Hours later and a distraction of pizza, and makeovers lefts Louis feeling better, that was until he decided to check his phone. As soon as he plugged in his rose gold iPhone, he went about his usual routine and clicked on twitter. As the app loaded Louis nerves kicked in, dropping his phone to the ground causing Harry, Niall and Liam to jump in their seats. 

As if in an instant, the boys were all wrapped tightly around Louis, whispering sweet compliments into his hair. This went on until Louis was finally calmed enough and stopped crying, mumbling a soft thank you in return. 

“Lads,” Harry spoke up only nodding his head before it was just Louis and Harry in the room. “Louis, I have an idea.”  
At this moment Louis was up for any idea, that even included running through the streets of London with a bi coloured suit that read out “Louis Tomlinson Is Bi” in big glittery letters. 

“Louis I think we should fake date.”

“Fake date?!?” Louis screeched. “Harry you have got to be kidding me, you finally got over all this hate about you being pan. You can finally kiss who ever you want in your videos with out being bombarded with hate. Why would you do that?” Louis whispered, looking down at his lap in defeat.   
“Lou, I know how it feels going through this alone. I know how scary it can be, Louis I don’t want my best friend to ever feel the same thing I did. Please let me help you for once.” 

Racking his brain with every negative outcome that could happen, Louis suddenly was met with the widest pair of bright green eyes he had ever seen. At that moment Louis knew all of his hindsight went out the window.   
“Okay, Harry.”  
\-   
It took Louis a 30 minute laughing fit, followed by incoherent whispers of “I’m going to pretend to date my best friend” before any one started to worry. Liam tried to help by bring Louis out some tea with lavender, to calm his nerves. While all the laughing made Niall anxious and thus started to laugh too, causing Harry to have to take a video of Niall’ full out hollowing. 

When Liam finally came back in and connived Louis to drink the tea, the room became far more relaxed.   
“So, some one please fill us in on what just caused all of that?” Niall sounded horse from the laughing fit he just put himself through.   
“Harry asked Louis to fake date him.” Liam replied simply as Harry nodded next to him.

As soon as Liam spoke the hot tea came full force back out of Louis mouth in a spit take, sending him into a coughing fit. “Wait you knew?” Louis coughed out.  
Liam just shrugged taking a sip of the tea he made for himself. “Who do you think gave him the idea? Look tommo, before you get all upset it’s better for the both of you. Coming at this purely from a pr standpoint, you can come out, be happy about your self, Harry can spend more time with you, and either of you have to deal with any of the hate alone.”

Niall nodded, “Plus that means we can finally tweet about all the adorable shite you two do before you started to date.” He chipped in adding air quotes around ‘date’.  
“Lou,” Harry started, “It’s the least I can do for you, and you have already done so much for me.”  
It took Louis sometime to think over it before he finally managed to agree. “So what’s our plan?”  
~  
Louis knew exactly how this was going to go down, a simple coffee date, a few pap pictures, they hold hands news hits the stands, and then Louis makes his coming out video. Even though having it all written down on paper helped, it also really didn’t. Things weren’t that simple. Louis knew if they didn’t make this look believable enough it could all come shattering down around them.   
His nerves where in high gear making it almost impossible to even fill his brows properly much less try to do a flawless winged eyeliner. Holding up his rose lip liner form NYX he noticed his hands shaking making him even more nervous for the day. Adding his pink macaroon butter gloss, and then adding subtle glittered highlighter Louis knew he was going to do this. And he was going to be the best fake boyfriend any one could ever be.   
Well that was until Louis arrived at the coffee place. It was small hole in the wall place that of course Harry would pick out. It looked like a try hard hipster place that just didn’t feel right, maybe it was the deception he was about to do, or just the place itself but Louis wasn’t sure about the plan any longer. As if on cue Harry was right next to him, smiling his wide dimpled grin that melted the heart of everyone Harry met, and Louis could not be any more thankful for it at that moment.   
“Haz, what if we can’t do this?” Louis whispered, trying to make sure that his fear didn’t lace his voice.   
Harry only grinned wider in response, “There’s a reason you got the rope and I got the anchor Lou. I got you, I’ll keep you afloat.”  
Louis felt his nerves melt instantly. His hands were no longer shaking, his racing heart slowly coming down to a soft tempo and everything clicking into place.   
-  
The date went much the same as any other time Louis and Harry are together, at least one picture of the other doing something silly, tons of banter and a few compliments (but of course Louis still had to make at least one jab, now that Harry is famous he doesn’t need an ego), and of course plenty of platonic kissing and cuddles. Now it felt so much more forced, causing Louis to shy away every time Harry’s hand lingered a bit too long.   
“Lou,” Harry spoke up trying to distract him from any negativity he may be having. “It’s just me it’s okay.” He tried to console only to make Louis shy away more.  
“Haz, it just doesn’t feel right, it’s not for us anymore it’s for everyone.”   
Harry could only frown in response as the waitress came to pick up their empty cups,   
“I’m sorry to intrude,” she started, a thick welsh accent rolling off her tongue “Would you mind if I get a picture?” The pair looked towards each other only to be interrupted by her laughing. “No with me silly, the two of you blokes. Harry I’ve been listening to your stuff for ever, and Louis you are just so sweet. The both of you just make me so happy, I kinda just want to see you two the same way.”  
The both agreed getting up from their seats cuddling close to each other for the picture, as she took the photo Louis looked over and seen what she meant. Harry looked so happy to be with Louis, his eyes light up more than the stars in the night sky. Louis wanted to name one for Harry at that moment, but his thought was broken when Harry asked she send the picture to him on twitter.   
Louis knew at that moment everything was going to be fine.   
-  
“Lou,” Harry hummed out, as they walked out hand in hand into the chilled autumn air of London. Louis only made a nose in return nuzzling his face into the sleeve of the brown leather jack Harry sported.   
The conversation however was abruptly halted by the sounds of camera’s clicking, and whispers of the people behind them.  
Louis could only sigh in response, before he smiled up at Harry. “Come on, Boo lets give them something to take a picture of.”  
Before Louis could comprehend what was happening, Harry had taking Louis and twirled him around, both of them giggling and squealing with delight as their two bodies left almost no space between them. There was a clear crimson blush lining both of there cheeks as another snap went off.   
Maybe they could do this. 

~

The next day Louis woke up to another annoying buzz of his phone, of course he knew exactly who it was this time. Harry's contact name popped up on screen, Louis couldn't help but smile and feel so much love when he seen it. 

“Hel-” He was cut off by screaming in the background from none other than Niall.

“Boo,” Harry whined into the phone. “They released the pictures and Niall won't believe me that we aren't dating.” Even through the phone Louis could tell he was pouting. The usual Harry pout where he tired to look all angry yet sad, and end up just looking like an over sized toddler.

“Put the wanker on the phone,” Louis giggled rolling his eyes. The phone switched over and a very excited scream erupted through the phone. “Holy shit, Ni can you be even more excited for a little fake relationship.” 

“Lou you can't lie to me. I got those Irish instincts and you lot are lying.” Niall huffed out in pride.

Louis could only smirk at the wildness of his friend. “Yeah, yeah Mr. Ireland. Give the phone back to curls now will ya.”  
“Give the phone back to curls! Now that's going on twitter.” Niall shouted as the phone was handed back to Harry. 

“Boo I thought you said you were going to fix this.” Harry said in mock sad tone. “But it's Ni, what will ya do?” Harry chuckled out his thick voice spoke in a slow soothing hum, sending a pleasant wave of warm down Louis' spine. 

Louis nodded humming in response before he realized why Harry called in the first place. “Did the pictures turn out well?”

“Lou don't worry everyone is talking about them, I'm pretty sure Larry is trending on twitter right now. But I was meaning to ask you something?”  
“And what would that be the love of my life?” 

“Hah ha very funny Lou, but really Liam thought it would be a good idea if we did more stuff together. Ya know after you make your coming out video.”

That hadn't even crossed Louis mind having to make that video, the video where he couldn't turn back. The video where he had to lie and say his best friend was the person he was dating. 

“Yea,” he whispered into the phone. “Harry can you be there when I record the video, please I need it.”

“You don't have to ask Lou, your my best friend. Our friendship comes first.”

A smile spread across Louis cheeks sending crinkles to the corner of his bright blue eyes. 

“Come over tomorrow okay?”  
-  
Louis spend the day procrastinating, usually that meant going on twitter but that was the last place he even wanted to look at. Instead he decided to do something big tomorrow. He was going to do a coming out look. 

Putting on his old vans and a pink knitted beanie he went to the closet drug store and found everything he needed from NYX. Picking up white eyeliner, the ultimate shadow palette, and the matte lip cream in soule,moscow, and paris. 

As he headed for the check out a young boy came up to him and gave him a hug with out any warning.   
“Hi, louis!” The young boy chirped in excitement, “My mum is letting me get makeup thanks to you!” The boy smiled his whole face lighting up.

Louis couldn't hold back the pride he felt in helping this little boy become confident and feel okay to wear makeup. “That's amazing little lad, make sure to-” Louis was cut off by the little boy finishing his line “Get Nyx because Nyx is best!” the boy smiled hugging Louis one last time before he went off to get his make up.

Knowing by just having his makeup channel he made that much of a difference he knew coming out could only make an even better one. 

~

“Thanks for watching everyone and I'll see you next time.” Louis smiled huffing a sigh as soon as Harry turned off the camera.   
“Lou that was amazing you did so well.” Harry grinned opening his arms pulling Louis into a tight hug. “But I hope you realize you're gonna have to do a pan look for the next pride.” 

“Nahh, you can watch the tutorial.” Louis giggled pulling away from the hug, finally getting to look in the mirror with out so much anxiety running through him. Louis felt amazing, light pink and purple on his upper lid,flowed into a blue making his eye pop and a white winged linger flicking out to a dramatic curve. His lips mimicking the bi flag and the sliver and purple glitter lining his cheeks. He then looked up behind him where Harry was sanding smiling at his best friend with so much pride. “Thank you for being here, Haz.”

“Anything for you Boo.” Harry said his thick warm voice fulling the room. “Liam wanted me to talk to you about something though.”

Louis' mood dropped instantly thinking that he would have to go through his alone. All of his fears welling up on his face as Harry looked back over to Louis with a frown. “Lou, no don't worry. It's nothing bad I promise.” He said taking Louis hand and leading him to sit on the bed. “He said we should try kissing in front of the paps, or even when we film one of the videos or when you come to my concert with in the next two months..” He trailed off slowly toning his voice into a mumble.  
Louis didn't really know how to respond. He gently squeezed Harry's hand to try and clam him a bit. “Liam wants to make it look natural?” Louis asked tracing his finger along the lines of Harry's anchor. 

Harry could only blush and nod, “Um.. Yea.” 

“Well let's practice.”

Louis leaned in first, tipping his head slightly to the left as Harry leaned to the right. They both fluttered closed, as their lips connected in what to Louis felt like a spark. Louis hands trailed up and tangled his fingers into the ends of his curls. As Harry moved his arms to wrap around Louis waist.   
The feeling of safety and love spread through out Louis traveling to his finger tips. His fingers felt like sparks as he tried to pull Harry closer, when their lips worked together in what felt like a perfectly tuned orchestra playing in a beautiful symphony. To Louis the world felt as if the world stood still until the moment they pulled apart. 

The pulled apart blinking at each other in a form of shock and content, giggling like school kids who kissed their crush out in the school yard. A blush spread across Harry's cheeks only causing Louis to smile wider.   
“Come on, Romeo” Louis started. “Let's film our first video.”

~

The first month went by with ease for the most part. The fans and paps loved their chemistry. They became the most talked about couple in all of 2016 Kimaye be damned. The fans loved when the two of them started to live stream, and even when Harry made Louis sing one of his songs. (The hash tag Larry Sing Youth trended for almost two days.)

However with all the love came hate. Many people would come on Louis channel and just say he was using Harry for fame. Others would send bi phobic messages to Harry over Louis only to get blocked in return. But for the most part they were accepted. 

Niall wasn't helping on the casual dating front though. Every time the lads were together Niall would tweet something cute they said or even post a picture. Niall convinced their fans at one point they they were living together and adopted a kitten, when he posted a picture of Louis kissing Harry's cheek as Harry held up a small sphynx kitten in his hand. 

In all everything was starting to become Louis life. Every Tuesday film two videos of his own and maybe one with Harry. Wednesday was their best friend breakfast date that over the last month turned into fake dating date. And on the weekends Louis helped Harry filming for his new music video series. 

And today was finally the release of Wild and also the day of the concert. In all Louis felt a bubble of excitement well up. To celebrate the event Louis and Harry were going to do a live stream of them dying their hair matching colours before the event. 

It was 10 o'clock and Harry still wasn't there. The hour soon changed over and Harry still wasn't there. Louis didn't know what to feel, he tried calling and it was straight to voice mail, he tried texting and no response. It was only 3 hours until the video premier so Louis texted once more before starting the live stream.   
The stream ended as the video went up and Louis couldn't be more stressed. He kept running his hands through his new bubble gum pink hair as, he refreshed his phone waiting and hoping for Harry. But no call no text, he got nothing from Harry.

That's when the night came crashing in when Louis got a text from Liam saying “Harry's sorry.”  
-  
Day's went by and there was still no message from Harry, everyone was tweeting asking when the next live stream would be, or even asking if the two of them were okay. It took a full week before Louis shut down on himself. Every time he looked in the mirror and saw pink it made him want to shave his head. When he saw the tattoos, he had to pull on a sweater before he would start to cry. 

One drunken night Louis could not old back his feelings any more, so he called Niall.

“Lou, hey are you okay?” Niall's voice seemed just weak as Louis did, until he realized it was 3 am. 

“Ni, I made my best friend hate me, he won't even talk to me any more. Why did I do this? Why did I say yes to him.” Louis sobbed before his words became incoherent. The other end of the line was quite before Louis whispered in a wrecked voice from crying, “Niall?”

“Tommo,” Niall started. “H fell in love with you.”

~

Louis woke up again the same way he woke up two months prior. His phone buzzing but this time it was Harry. Louis picked up but he couldn't talk he felt so weak like he couldn't.

“Lou,” Harry whispered in a soft rough voice from what sounded to be crying. “Can I come in?”

“Of course.” and with that Louis heard his front door unlock as Harry made his way into the room.   
Louis met him there opening the door and let him in. 

“So,” Harry looked town paying with the hem of his pull over. “I guess the cats out of the bag.” 

Louis laughed only going back to the stony expression he started out with. “Don't you dare make me laugh Styles I'm still made at you.” the room went silent as Harry looked up to meet Louis eyes. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because, why would you love me back? You're Louis Tomlinson, you are perfect and amazing, and my best friend. I never meant for it to get this far.” He said voice wobbling try to hold back his tears. 

“Haz, you're always going to be my friend, but-” 

“No Boo, don't 'but' me” Harry pleaded but before he could get any more out Louis pulled him into a kiss. 

“You're always going to be my friend first, and my boy friend second.”   
-

The two stayed intertwined for the next few hours, nothing could get in between them. They felt content in each others arms as they talked about nothing and play with each others make up. The two of them feeling so happy and comfortable with each other they knew it had to be fiat. 

It was days later when they finally deiced to post a picture . Hours before Harry finally dyed his hair and they thought it would be best time to show it off. The picture was posed with Louis' pink hair, and Harry's soft mint hair as they sat cross legged holding hands while they kissed then captioned it “Friends before anything else.” 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you all enjoyed it! Comments, and kudos are really appreciated!


End file.
